


Heart of Steel

by manyface



Category: Crypt of the NecroDancer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyface/pseuds/manyface





	Heart of Steel

The dagger's edge carves fate into her veins.  
Precision, and a vision to survive:  
She takes a breath, her lungs full of the pain  
That permeate the reason she's alive.

Don't you dare falter, Aria. Direct  
The final blow must be, the final chance  
To remedy, to heal the twisted wreck  
That grew like cancer from the devil's dance. 

Compose yourself. Each step you take is key.  
Persisting, eyes and nerves like bitter steel  
She is the maker of her destiny.  
The rhythm of the world follows her heels. 

The ruined rise again. Their spoiled blood  
Falls like her daughter's tears, left in her wake.  
No fear. She will succeed no matter what.  
No longer will they pay for her mistake. 

There is no going back. Her iron will  
Meets golden fury, ancient, galvanized  
With every wretched soul she had to kill,  
And matches the hot metal in her eyes.

All things must end, she tells herself. Her life  
Among them slowly fades. Determination,  
Courage and love are forged into her knife  
And even absolution, devastation

Can never even touch them nor deface  
Her duty, fierce and selfless. Sacrifice  
Puts order back into its rightful place -  
Her flawless victory must have a price.

She pays, her heart's extraordinary flame  
Extinguished. My sweet Melody, don't cry -  
Inherit now the end that I became.  
I love you, dear, she whispers as she dies.


End file.
